Minato and Kushina's First Born
by LadySesshy
Summary: The birth of my OC Reiko Uzumaki, Naruto's older sister who's a part of Root and doesn't know her and Naruto are siblings. She's born a year before Naruto and is Sai's partner in Root where she eventually marries Sai and starts her own family with the man she's come to love. Was originally going to be a drabble but I wrote WAY more than I intended to.


**Disclaimer**: I totally wish I owned Naruto, then Asuma and Neji wouldn't of had to have died. NOOOO! Neji come back to me please! *sob* But anyway, I don't... so BUG OFF! *sticks out tongue at reader*

**Info**: The birth of my OC Reiko Uzumaki, Naruto's older sister who's a part of Root and doesn't know her and Naruto are siblings. She's born a year before Naruto and is Sai's partner in Root where she eventually marries Sai and starts her own family with the man she's come to love. Was originally going to be a drabble but I wrote WAY more than I intended to. Thank you Lady1Venus for beta reading. Now enjoy and please leave me a review, telling me what you think.

* * *

**Minato and Kushina's First Born**

It was a night like no other. "Are you sure you don't want to give up the baby, Kushina?" Lord Third Hokage asked. "You do realize that in your shape being pregnant is a dangerous thing right? You carry the nine tails within your body."

"Yes, I'm sure Lord Hokage. Being pregnant is a common consequence to being married. I can't take that back now, and it wouldn't be right for me to have an abortion. This child is innocent and I have no right to take its life away," Kushina explained, with her husband, Minato beside her.

At this point in her pregnancy both young parents to be currently didn't know the sex of the baby and were on their way to the hospital to find out what they were having. Before they could reach the hospital a member from the ANBU black ops approached them, informing the Hokage wanted to speak to them in his office. So, knowing they had to take a 'detour', they left to the Hokage's office, which is where they currently were, having the discussion about unborn child. The two were sitting opposite of the Hokage in his office with his large desk between them.

For nearly three months, Kushina never realized she was even remotely pregnant until the realization hit, she had missed her last couple of periods. Once informing Minato, the two immediately went to the hospital to find out what was wrong. He, being anxious, wondering what could be wrong, never taking into consideration of possible fatherhood, had stood in the room with her while the doctor performed some tests on his wife. Then, as if he had been struck by lightning, Minato was giving the most shocking news of his life, she was pregnant, which meant he was going to be a daddy.

Realizing with her being pregnant meant, Minato began to worry and even questioned her about giving up the baby, for her own protection of course. And she'd politely declined.

"I appreciate your concern Minato, but I'll be fine," she said and Minato decided to just trust the woman's judgement on the matter. He'd figured she knew what she was doing after all. Also, like his wife he didn't think it was right to take life away, no matter what the reasons were, unless it was an enemy ninja from a different village. But what harm could a harmless baby cause?

"What harm could a harmless infant cause?" Minato asked, which had been on his mind since the second the Hokage mentioned terminating the infant's life.

"Lots," replied the Hokage. "I didn't want to tell you this but I feel as if I must. There was once a past host, before the First Hokage's wife, to have the nine tails. Like you, Kushina, she was also pregnant and refused to give up the baby."

"What happened to her?" Minato questioned the old man, raising an eyebrow in interest. How come he'd never heard of this story before? Although from what the older man was saying, it sounded like the story was a classified event. Then again, he had been quite busy lately with his pregnant wife; taking care of her since learning she was pregnant. Being pregnant meant that for a while Kushina would be only given light D ranked missions. And once she got so far along to the point she was showing, she'd be removed from active duty including taking D ranked missions, as even those would be too hard on her pregnant body.

"She and the baby both died during childbirth. The seal holding the Nine Tails broke and the beast was released from her body, which killed her and the child," the Hokage explained.

Minato and Kushina's eyes widen in shock at what they've just heard from him.

"Then what happened?" She asked, fear creeping up her spine as she waited for an answer from the older man. She wanted to know the answer, but at the same time was a bit frighten to know what had happened after the Nine Tails had killed both the mother and child. She felt a bit nervous as her lips went dry from how anxious she'd gotten. With a lick of her lips, she tried to put moisture back into them.

"The Nine Tails went on a rampage throughout the entire village, killing every one in sight who dared to get in its way. No one was spared by its wrath, not even children. It took everything the village had to stop it. According to history this even took place over 100 years ago," the Hokage finished explaining. Whoa! 100 years ago. That was before the Hidden Leaf Village was founded.

"I know how you feel Lord Hokage, but Kushina is right," Minato jumped in "It wouldn't be right to take this baby's life just to protect the village."

Sarutobi sighed in defeat. "Fine, do as you wish. However I must ask for you to take every precaution to make sure the village is safe. If it seems like we'll fail we'll have to kill your baby," he continued.

Kushina gasped. This meant the man was very serious about the matter. He wouldn't say something like that unless he meant it. And both husband and wife knew if worse came to worse they'd have to do what had to be done.

"No," Kushina shook her head, determined. "It won't come to that. I'm sure of it! The woman probably wasn't a ninja and she sure probably wasn't an Uzumaki. And even if she was, that was 100 years ago, times have changed since then. Technology has advanced since then."

Minato lightly chuckled, standing before walking over to stand behind his wife. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, saying, "I think you've made your point. Lord Hokage, Kushina's very strong. I'm sure she can handle it." He himself knew just how strong she was too. He'd remembered the time when the two of them were growing up together. She used to be quite a tomboy. She'd get into all sorts of fights and get picked on for her red hair. She'd thought then that everyone had hated her because of her red hair. Then she'd met Minato who actually liked her red hair.

It had been on a night where she'd been kidnapped and he was her rescuer. She'd thought that no one would care to come and rescue her but Minato had. He was the one who picked up on her trail of her leaving pieces of her hair as a trail to follow. That was when he'd told her he liked her hair color. After that, they had started dating and continued dating until about 12 years later they were married, which was the most happiest time in Minato's whole life. Now, his upcoming child would top his wedding day.

"We will have Kushina give birth outside the village, just in case anything goes wrong. There will be protective barriers around her to hold back the Nine Tails, should it be freed. And if that happens, Minato it will be up to you to seal it back up," the Hokage insisted.

"Yes, I understand," replied Minato. After that all was explained Minato took Kushina and they left the Hokage Tower, heading in the direction they originally were going when summoned, the hospital, to find out the sex of the baby.

Once the two of them arrived at the hospital and said why they were there a nurse walked up to the two and informed Kushina, "This way please. We will perform an ultrasound to see how the fetus is doing." The ultrasound not only would tell the two of them the sex of the baby, but would also show if the baby was in good health or not.

Kushina nodded and turned to her husband. "Would you like to come?"

Minato looked to the nurse with question. Was he allowed?

"He can come if he wants, or remain in the waiting room. It doesn't matter," the nurse replied.

"Yes, I'd like to, thanks." Minato smiled sweetly at his wife and followed the two women down a hall to a room where the ultrasounds would be performed. In the room, there was a corner with a small one person bench and had a blue plastic curtain hanging from the ceiling, indicating a small changing cubicle.

The nurse handed a white hospital gown to Kushina. "Here put this on."

Kushina nodded and took the gown from her and went over to the curtain, closing it. Minato heard shifting of clothes from within as she changed into the gown. He might have seen her naked body thousands of times, but understand the need for privacy in a hospital. Soon he watched her step out, barefoot.

"Okay, step over this bed here and lay down on your back. And I'll rub this gel on your belly and we'll look at the monitor next to the bed and see what it shows." The nurse pointed towards the bed that had a tiny screen next to it. That was what was used for ultrasounds. Kushina did as she was told.

Once on the bed and her belly was exposed with a blanket over her lower part of her body, the nurse then squirted gel on her bell and then grabbed an object before pressing it into the gel and rubbed it around her belly. On the monitor, it began to show what was inside her belly. The nurse was then tapping something by the monitor, which was taking pictures.

"Well," said Minato, waiting an answer, a little impatiently, barely able to contain his excitement. He was excited about finding out what sex the baby was. Unlike some fathers, Minato didn't really care what sex, just as long as it was nice and healthy that was all that mattered.

The nurse chuckled. "Sounds like your husband is a little anxious."

Kushina giggled. "Yeah. This is our first child."

After a few minutes the woman was satisfied with the results and stopped. She cleaned off Kushina's belly and put her equipment away. She then stepped away from the couple a few moments, checking things over carefully to make sure. Soon she turned back to the happy couple. "Congratulations! You're proud parents to a healthy baby girl."

"A girl?" blinked Kushina, a huge smile appeared across her face now ignoring her husband's goofy look in learning they were having a girl. With this news, Kushina removed herself off the bed and rushed over to her husband, embracing the man in a tight hug happily. "We're having a girl," she repeated.

"Ya, I know." He hugged her back, embracing her with all his heart. "But more importantly, the baby's healthy. It's great news!" He lifted up her chin, looking her in the eyes, "Kushina, you've made me the happiest man alive. I feel so lucky to have met you. You make each and every day I'm alive bright and shiny for me, like a field full of Sakura blossoms."

"Oh Minato," Kushina smiled up at him. He'd made her happy as well.

Not caring the nurse was still in the room; Minato leaned the rest of the way forwards and embraced his wife in a loving kiss. He had both his arms wrapped around her as he kissed her. The whole time he kept the kiss very gentle-like, rubbing his hands up and down her back, caressing her. The nurse thought it was the sweetest thing ever and left the room, giving the two of them some privacy.

Kushina, after breaking the affectionate kiss went back behind the curtain to chang back into her normal clothing. The two then were allowed to leave the hospital and go home. The next few months was spent with Minato looking after his wife and getting things well prepared for when she was to give birth to her daughter. However, there was a catch to all of this though. As happy as the couple were to be having their first born there was a law that stated that a ninja's first born had to be sent away to become a member of Root the moment she or he was born. And then have no contact with their family what so ever.

It was a somewhat new law the leader of the Root division, Danzo had come up with himself and the law was passed about one year ago. Which explained why Itachi Uchiha wasn't a member of Root, even though he was the first born in his family. It was also a law Minato wanted abolished and was now setting his sights on becoming Hokage, allowing the Third Hokage to retire. If he was successful, he would make damn sure Root would destroy that law.

* * *

Nearly six months later, the time had come for Kushina to give birth. She had been standing in the kitchen, washing dishes when it happened. Her lower regions began to feel funny when suddenly she clutched her nine-month pregnant belly and cried out as her water broke. Minato ran into the room just then, "Kushina! Are you okay?" He had yet to notice the mess on the floor by her feet

"Minato, I think it's time dear," the woman gasped.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly not with the program at that moment.

Kushina then pointed down. "My water just broke."

Minato gasped as he held his wife. He then performed one of his jutsus, which was why he was nicknamed the 'Yellow Flash' and immediately transported himself and his wife to the arranged place right away. He clutched her hand in his the whole time she was in labor.

"Oh Minato, I can't stand the pain!" She cried out. Some magical wards were placed around her body so that the Nine Tails wouldn't be released into the world.

Minato held her hand in comfort. "It'll be over soon, I promise." He reached up and kissed her tears away. But just as she was very close to giving birth, there was a bright light that pushed Minato backwards. It seemed the seals around his wife were failing and the Nine Tails was trying to come out of the woman's body. "Kushina!" Minato then wrote the sealing symbol on his hand and held his hand out directly at the light pushing it backwards. "Come on!" He cried, sweating pouring down his face. He had to keep the nine tails from being released no matter what.

The Hokage came running up. "What's happening?"

"Lord Hokage it's going out of control!" Minato yelled. Both men worked to hold back the Nine Tails until the power from it settled down.

"I told you this might be dangerous," complained the Hokage. The two of them walked up to Kushina to see she was very exhausted. And this wasn't the end of the problems either. A few hours later the Nine Tails began to struggle again, trying to release itself from the woman's body as she struggled to give birth to her daughter.

"AHHHH! Minato! It's coming!" Kushina yelled out painfully. What! It was coming out right now? This was bad! Seemed the baby was coming out of her while the Nine Tails, at the same time was trying to push its way out of her. If the baby came out now, then the Nine Tails would be able to force its way out of Kushina and into the newborn baby. Or in the worse case it would end up being released out into the world. The beast was already half way outside of Kushina's stomach, revealing its head to Minato.

"Hold it in Kushina! We have to get the Nine Tails back inside of you!" Minato ordered. "Giving birth now will put our daughter in danger!"

"I know!" The woman cried, painfully. "But I don't think the baby can wait."

Minato had to force his way through the light to his wife while the Third Hokage held back the Nine Tails. And just as the beast was forced back in, their baby was born. She looked a lot like her mother. But the moment she was born, Danzo entered the room.

"I'll take her now," he insisted.

"What!?" Minato gasped, not believing his ears. "Can't you just at least let us hold her?"

"No," the older man demanded. "You can't have time to bond with the child. The bond must be severed now."

The person who was holding the newborn walked over to the man. The infant was then handed over to the Root division. That was the law, that the first born had to grow up as a Root member and have no contact with their family, ever.

"Do we have to give her up?" Kushina asked her husband.

"You know the law, honey," he sighed. They both cried somewhat as their baby was handed over to the Root where she'd grow up being trained in the Root as a nobody without no emotions. The only thing that would matter to her were her missions and nothing else. That was the life of a Root member and why most Root members had no past or future. It was cause they were given up to the Root the moment of their birth. It would be later that the girl would grow up and be put into Team Kakashi with Naruto, Sakura and her partner in the Root. Her and her partner would be given names for the mission they're given when put into Team Kakashi. They would be called Reiko and Sai.

And later Reiko would learn she and Naruto were actually siblings. She'd learn this from her father Minato, after finding out he'd never died that day when the Nine Tails was released and attacked the village, which happened on the day of Reiko's little brother's birth and later sealed within Naruto's body. It would be then when Sai and Reiko would be free the Root division and keep the names they were given to only eventually marry and start a happy family of their own.


End file.
